Truly Angry
by Yasashii Namida
Summary: Poems reflecting the digidestined's feelings about Ken after he stopped being the Digimon Emperor. All poems are here, not separated to reviewers requests. Now starting the digimon's poems.
1. Truly Angry

**Truly Angry**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: Dementedness will never own Digimon. If she did there would never be an ending.

Dementedness: I seem to like Digimon Season 02 at the moment. I even put up a background of them.

* * *

Do you think I'd trust you? 

Did you think I'd accept you?

If you thought no, you're right

If you thought yes, you're wrong

After all you did, I can't forgive you

You hurt innocent digimon in your conquest for power

Don't even ask me for help

Don't even try to talk to me

I can't even stand looking at you

So why does Davis still accept you?

Why does Yolei still fawn over you?

Why do Kari and TK seem to not care?

I will never be like them

I will always hate you for all you've done

I'd like it if you left our group

Then I'd be happy again

* * *

This was in Cody's POV and it was when Ken first joined the team. I think it was the episode when Armadillomon first digivolved into Ankylomon, um. I think it was called **If I Only Had A Tailhammer.** R&R 


	2. Not All Evil

**Not All Evil **

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: Dementedness does not own Digimon Season 02.

* * *

Hey you can hang with us 

We just need to get the others to trust you

Sure you were evil but that's in the past

Who cares if you were once evil?

You're not right now

Who cares what the others think

They don't see the real you

Maybe just maybe you can understand

The others might not but at least I do

They may treat you different but you're not

Evil made you corrupt, not you're pure evil

In fact you wouldn't be here if you were

Your control spires would be going up, not down

Your dark rings would be all over the place

Your dark spirals would have taken our digimon by now

Even through all that, still you're Ken

Don't lose yourself my friend

* * *

Davis' POV on Ken's turning good. I'm doing this with everybody's POV. Including Ken's. R&R. 


	3. Not Sure But Still Care

**Not Sure but Still Care**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: Dementedness does not own Digimon Season 02.

* * *

I'm sorry but I'm not sure what to think of you 

I don't know whether to help you

Or whether to loathe you

Your decisions may confuse me

Your past decisions give me nothing but loads of crap

I can't choose

I'm still not sure whether to help you or not

I still care about your safety though

My crush on you seems to influence that

I will do anything for my friends

But I'm not sure if I should consider you as one

Eventually I'll figure it out

For now I'll be confused

I'm so frustrated but I'll figure it out

Emotions and what I'm thinking

* * *

Yolei's POV this time. Thanks Dark Qiviut for the rating. I'm grateful that you answered my question. I'll be forever grateful at least if you don't like and/or wear pink. I have this tendency to hit anything with pink on it and turn psycho. R&R 


	4. Understanding You

**Understanding You**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: Dementedness does not own Digimon Season 02.

Dementedness: I really love the disclaimer. I don't get in trouble. YAY! -Sees pink object- DIE PINK! -Takes out machine gun and shoots- Ok I'm normal now. -Smiles broadly-

* * *

Hey Digimon Emperor, oops I mean Ken 

I understand that evil can corrupt people

But understanding the person behind that evil

Is just for me, hardI may be the child of light

But I can try to understand the darkness

Darkness corrupts people but I'm not sure what it did to you

How can I understand if you don't open up?

Sure I understand the darkness

But I don't understand the people behind it

You brought back my friend's worst nightmare

With that creation of yours, Chimeramon

I don't think you saw the pain you put him through

But now I guess you do

Guess Davis does work miracles on people

I hope you'll allow me to understand you soon

* * *

Kari's POV. I like her but I'd like her more if she didn't wear pink. I might turn psycho if I see more pink. R&R 


	5. Not Sure At All

**Not Sure At All**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: Dementedness does not own Digimon Season 02.

* * *

I'm not sure what to think of you 

You brought back the evil that killed a part of me

Killed a few years ago

I lost Patamon then but now I didn't

What to think of you? I honestly don't know

Who can judge you? Corruption is easy within people

But people needed to be dark enough to have accepted it

Anger and pain blind judgment

You had to have had both when you decided to choose evil

I don't know what to think of you.

Should I pity you for losing your partner?

Should I get mad at you for raising the devil?

I'm so confused, I don't even know myself

I can only tell you one thing

That one thing is I forgive you

For raising the devil

But I'm not sure for the rest

* * *

TK's POV. Last one is Ken's. I'm on a roll and have gone insane. R&R 


	6. How Can They?

**How Can They?**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: Dementedness does not own Digimon Season 02.

* * *

How can they trust me? 

After all I've done to them and their digimon

How can they even trust me?

How can Davis be so free around me?

Cody is the only one who had the reaction I expected

Yolei is uncertain but she still doesn't look like she hates me

Kari is trying to search my eyes as if to find an answer

TK is just pondering on whether to trust me fully

I ordered innocent digimon to attack them!

How can they not be angry?

They don't even show the slightest bit of anger with one exception

He seems to take everything into account

I still wonder

After all this time

How can they accept me?

* * *

YAY! I finished these stupid poems. I called them stupid because they've been stuck in my head for three years, at least. R&R. 


	7. Why, Cody, Why?

**Why, Cody, Why?**

**By Dementedness**

Dementedness: I decided to do the digimons's POV as well since they all have different personalities from their partner.

* * *

Why can't I go play with Wormmon? 

Is it because of Ken?

I understand why you're angry at both of them

But Wormmon was the one that set Ken straight

So why don't you trust Wormmon?

I sometimes wonder if you hold grudges Cody

What they've all done is in the past so get over it

Cody, I just want to play around with Wormmon and chase him

Ken and Wormmon are not evil

It seems you've turned cold

You won't even talk to me without malice in your voice

Usually that malice is when the topic of Ken or Wormmon comes up

Just let ask you one question, Cody

Why, Cody, why?

* * *

Dementedness: If it's OOC, I understand but hey this is interesting. Review. 


	8. Care Free

**Care Free**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: Dementedness does not own Digimon.

* * *

Hey Davis 

I'm too happy that Ken is

Now on our side to be sad

I doubt Cody is as happy though

They won't even cooperate with each other willingly

Getting them to work together is hard

They yelled at you for getting them to cooperate

I doubt Ken will even cooperate with the rest of us

He seems to trust us more than everyone else

He talks to us more than everyone else

Why does Cody blame Ken and Wormmon?

Wormmon was just following orders from Ken

I guess being care free doesn't help anymore

But then again I'm always going to be care free at heart

I just doubt their going to be care free at heart

Like me

* * *

Dementedness: Everything I write is sad now. I'm a bit depressed for reasons I cannot say. R&R PLZ! 


	9. Starting Again

**Starting Again**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Well we certainly treated you like someone new 

Though you fought us we started anew

Yolei swooned over you so much

I thought I was going to be flattened during you soccer game

Yes soccer game, you realized from that memory

That digimon were living and alive

We are not artificial bits of data to you anymore

Davis and you seem to get along just fine

Kari and TK, react the same around you, unsure

Yolei cares for you, just doesn't think it's true

Cody is very malicious at the thought of you

I on the other hand just think of starting over

I hope you do too

After all you have the crest of kindness

* * *

Dementedness: Hawkmon's poem. I gave you Gatomon's poem as well to make up for neglecting this. 


	10. Dark Calling

**Dark Calling**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

The calling had taken him over

He can fight it now

But remembering everything hurts

I'm willing to forgive but not forget

This is just a bad ball of yarn

Just waiting to ensnare me within it

I doubt I can forgive him

But then again I was evil as well

Friends or not, we can trust him

The Dark Calling is irresistible to the friendless

Even more to the yearning

Like me, Ken was yearning for revenge

I wanted to feel strength which Ken achieved

Now like me he has friends

The Dark Calling did its job

* * *

Dementedness: Gatomon's poem. Doesn't reflect her on my opinion. 


	11. Attack and Remember

**Attack and Remember**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Ken, I'm so sorry for you

Well you reminded TK of me being killed by Devimon

I don't really care but I find you a bit untrustworthy

You upset TK and Kari

You pretty much upset everyone with it

My death was reminded because of you

Too much agony to recall

I don't want that to happen again

I didn't want it to happen in the first place

I'm just glad you're on our side

Since TK doesn't trust you, I won't trust you as well

Just remember to remember pain

* * *

Dementedness: I am very bad with Patamon's POV. XP R&R please 


	12. What's Wrong, Ken?

**What's Wrong, Ken?**

**By Dementedness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

What's wrong, Ken? 

You seem to be more distant than usual

More distant from the other kids

And now it seems like you're more distant from me

TK and Kari don't hate you

Davis most certainly doesn't hate you

Yolei is still head over heels for you

Cody despises you for now at least I hope

You should try to work with them

Distancing yourself wasn't what you wanted

Just talk, please just talk

I want what's best for you

Just tell me

What's wrong, Ken?

* * *

Dementedness: R&R and these are done. If you want me to do anything else that involves these poems go ahead and send me an email or review. 


End file.
